Perasaan
by Azi-chan
Summary: AU/ kalian tau tidak, kenapa aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan ini? karena aku tidak ingin gara-gara perasaan ku ini padanya, keakraban ku dengan nya menjadi memudar /RnR?


**PERASAAN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : **AU/ kalian tau tidak, kenapa aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan ini? karena aku tidak ingin gara-gara perasaan ku ini padanya, keakraban ku dengan nya menjadi memudar/ RnR?

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Sakura Vo'p

kalian pernah tidak merasakan menyukai seseorang tapi kita tidak ingin mengakui perasaan itu? pasti belum pernah ya? ahaha... tapi aku sedang merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

aku ini aneh ya menyukai seseorang tapi tidak ingin mengakui. sungguh aneh -_- tapi, bukan nya ini juga pengakuan bahwa aku sedang menyukai seseorang? argh~ ini membuat ku bingung.

kalian ingin tau tidak siapa orang yang aku suka tapi aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan itu? benar ingin tau? atau tidak? tapi aku ingin beritahu pada kalian.

kalian mau kan menjaga rahasia ini bahwa aku menyukai seseorang tapi aku tidak ingin mengakuinya. ok namanya Uchiha Sasuke. dia itu teman sekelas ku. dia itu orang nya pendiam tapi terkadang dia itu bisa jadi menyebalkan -_-".

kalian tau tidak, kenapa aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan ini? karena aku tidak ingin gara-gara perasaan ku ini padanya keakraban kita jadi memudar. aku tidak mau itu terjadi. uh~ jangan sampai.

kalian tau dia sedang apa? emm... kita lihat ke bangku nya yang berada di depan di dekat jendela. oh dia sedang duduk di bangku nya sambil memandang keluar jendela. aku hampirin dia ah. ku perhatikan dia sedang melamun. aha... aku kagetkan dia ah.

BRAK aku pun menggebrak bangku sasuke. sasuke spontan kaget dan memasang wajah kaget bahkan badan nya pun bergetar karna saking kagetnya mungkin. seketika itu juga aku tertawa melihat ekspresi nya yang lucu itu. bahkan orang yang melihat ekspresi sasuke seperti itu juga ikut tertawa bersamaku. sasuke malah menatap ku sebal.

"sakura, Kau... mengagetkanku". kata sasuke sambil tetap menatapku sebal. "ahahaha... gomen sasuke". kataku sambil tertawa. benar-benar deh ini orang kalau memasang wajah kaget seperti itu, memang bikin semua orang tertawa. biasanya dia slalu memasang wajah stay cool. "hn". kata sasuke sambil memasang wajah datar.

"emm... sebagai perminta maafku, bagaimana kalau aku kasih kamu film anime Death note yang sudah ku download semua episode nya sampai tamat? kau mau? bukan nya kamu tidak punya film itu?". kata ku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dia itu memang benar-benar pencinta anime sejati. aku terkadang menyebutnya 'sasuke otaku'. dan kalian harus tau juga ya aku juga pencinta anime sejati. sasuke juga terkadang memanggilku 'cewe penggila anime'. "benarkah? bagi dong". kata sasuke dengan wajah memohon. nah kalau sudah menyangkut anime, ke-cool-an nya itu hilang sudah.

"emm... Bayar dulu". Kataku sambil menyeringai. "katanya sebagai perminta maafan kau akan memberi film death note. Tapi, kok malah bayar sih?". Kata sasuke sambil menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel.

"iya deh cuma bercanda tadi. tapi, aku tidak bawa laptop. nanti kamu main saja ke rumahku ya?". kata ku. "hn". kata sasuke. rumah ku dengan sasuke itu dekat. yah bisa dibilang kita tetanggaan tapi jarak rumah nya tidak terlalu dekat dengan rumah ku.

"hey sakura, aku punya anime romance. kau mau?". kata sasuke. aku menatap sasuke dengan tatapan geli. ya dia memang _cuco_. suka nya sama anime romance. kaya cewek aja deh -_-".

beda dengan ku yang suka anime adventure, fantasy yah semacam begitulah. tapi kita punya kesamaan dalam anime, sama-sama suka anime humor. haha... gak lucu -_- tapi aku juga suka kok anime romance.

"boleh deh. seru gak anime nya?". kata ku. "yah begitulah". kata sasuke. "ya udah. nanti juga kamu kalau mau main kerumahku, bawa laptop kamu juga ya". kata ku sambil pergi meninggalkannya. aku langsung berjalan menuju bangku ku. disana ternyata ada ino, teman sebangku ku. aku pun duduk di samping nya atau dibangku ku. "hey, ino". kataku.

ino yang sedang baca buku novel pun langsung menatapku. "eh sakura". kata ino. "ada pr gak sekarang?". kata ku. "mana aku tau". kata ino sambil tetap membaca novel nya. "ish... kamu". kata ku. ino hanya terkekeh.

.

.

jam 2 siang kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi tanda sekolah sudah selesai. murid-murid sekolah pun ada yang meninggalkan sekolah dan ada yang tetap disekolah untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau sekedar main-main dulu disekolah. aku dan ino pun sekarang sedang bersiap untuk pulang. aku pun memakaikan tas gendong ku. "ayo ino, kita pulang". kata aku. "yuk". kata ino.

aku dan ino pun keluar dari kelas. saat kita akan turun tangga, tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggil nama ku dari belakang mereka. aku pun melihat kebelakang dan ada sasuke sedang berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri kita. "kalian mau pulang kan?". kata sasuke. "gak. kita mau nginep. ya iya lah kita mau pulang". kata ino sewot. sasuke hanya menatap ino datar.

"iya sasuke, kita mau pulang. mau bareng?". kata ku. "hn". kata sasuke. dan jadilah sekarang kita berjalan bertiga. posisi kita adalah aku ditengah, ino disebelah kiri ku dan sasuke disebelah kanan ku. saat kita berjalan keluar sekolah, banyak sekali yang menyapa sasuke, sampai-sampai guru yang lewat pun menyapanya. sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis merespon sapaan itu.

"ah dasar ya udah cakep, terkenal, pintar, ketua osis lagi. jadi banyak yang nyapa. mereka belum tau sih sifat sebenarnya tuan ketua osis ini". sindir ino sambil menatap sasuke diam-diam. aku hanya tersenyum sedangkan sasuke hanya menyeringai. "terimakasih atas pujian nya, ino". kata sasuke sambil menatap ino dengan tatapan menyebalkan. ino hanya menggerutu kesal sambil menatap kesal kearah sasuke.

"itu bukan pujian, baka". kata ino. "tapi aku anggap itu pujian". kata sasuke sambil tetap memasang wajah yang menyebalkan. aku hanya sweatdrop melihat teman ku yang sedang bertengkar itu. nah itulah sifat menyebalkan sasuke. dia bisa menyebalkan itu cuma di dekat teman sekelas nya.

apalagi kalau sama ino, ya ampun menyebalkan nya WOW banget. sasuke itu memang suka begitu terhadap ino, entah kenapa. apa aku cemburu? ya terkadang juga sih. tapi aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan itu dan ku biarkan sajalah perasaan ku ini.

aku pun segera menengahi mereka sebelum adu mulut mereka lebih lanjut. "ah... sudahlah ini dijalan, kalian itu sudah besar jadi jangan bertengkar karna masalah sepele. ayo jalan sebentar lagi sampai rumah ino". kata ku sambil menatap kesal kearah ino dan sasuke.

sasuke dan ino sekilas saling pandang, setelah itu mereka lansung memalingkan wajah mereka dengan wajah sebal. yah itu lah sahabat-sahabatku. nanti juga mereka akur lagi.

akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah ino. ino pun langsung berlari kecil menuju rumahnya mendahului ku dengan sasuke. ino pun berhenti di depan pintu pagarnya. aku dan sasuke pun berjalan menghampirinya. "nah aku sudah sampai dirumah. aku duluan ya. sakura kamu mau mampir?". kata ino. "ah tidak terima kasih. lain kali saja, ino". kataku sambil tersenyum menatap ino.

"kayanya gak dianggap deh". celetuk sasuke. aku hanya tertawa merespon celetukan sasuke. sedangkan ino hanya menatap sebal sasuke.

"sorry, aku gak ingat ada sang ketua osis disini. sudah ah, aku masuk rumah dulu. besok lagi ya, dadah sakura". kata ino. aku hanya mengangguk. ino pun masuk ke rumah nya. aku melihat sasuke yang sedang menatap kepergian ino dengan tatapan datar.

"ah... dasar cewek berisik dia". kata sasuke. "ahahaha... itu lah ino. ayo sasuke kita juga harus pulang. bukan nya kamu juga ingin minta film death note kan?". kata sakura. "iya". kata sasuke.

tidak lama kemudian sampailah di depan rumahku. "aku juga harus pulang dulu. setelah ini, nanti aku kesini sambil bawa laptop". kata sasuke. "iya, sana". kata ku pura-pura mengusirnya . "huh main usir saja". kata sasuke sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sebal.

aku hanya tertawa mendengar kata dari sasuke. sasuke pun pergi untuk menuju rumah nya. aku pun tersenyum kecil melihat punggung nya yang semakin menjauh.

aku pun masuk rumah. "tadaime". kata ku sambil duduk dan membuka sepatuku. "okaire". kata kaasan ku didalam rumah. setelah melepaskan sepatu, aku pun menyimpan sepatu ku di rak sepatu.

setelah itu, aku pun pergi ke kamar. hah aku pun langsung membanting diri sendiri ke ranjang begitu sampai di kamar. hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

saat sedang enak-enaknya berbaring, tiba-tiba saja kaasan ku memanggilku. "sakura, ada sasuke nih". teriak kaasan. hah, sasuke ? aku pun langsung bangkit dari tidur ku dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu utama rumah ku ini. dan benar saja ada sasuke sedang duduk-duduk di lantai. ngapain coba dia duduk disana? padahal kaasan suruh dia duduk di ruang tamu -_-"

aku pun langsung menghampirinya. "hey". kata ku. sasuke pun langsung menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. "kok belum ganti baju?". kata sasuke.

"lah baru juga aku sampai rumah terus buka sepatu terus aku ke kamar dan baru aja beberapa menit berbaring di ranjang ku, tiba-tiba saja kamu sudah ada lagi di sini. jadi aku gak sempat ganti baju". kata ku sambil menatap nya sebal. "lagian kamu juga gak ganti baju tuh". kata ku lagi.

sasuke terkekeh. "ya sudahlah, ayo kita tukar film yang ada di laptop kita". kata sasuke. "iya, kamu duduk saja di ruang tamu. aku mau ambil dulu laptop". Kata ku. sasuke hanya mengangguk.

aku pun mengantar nya sampai ruang tamu. Setelah ku pastikan dia duduk aku pun langsung berlari ke kamar dan mengambil laptop ku yang ada di meja belajarku.

Setelah ku ambil laptop ku, aku pun langsung kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di depan sasuke. ku lihat sasuke sedang serius menatap layar laptop nya. haha... dia itu memang lucu loh kalau lagi memasang wajah serius seperti itu.

coba saja ya kalau kita bisa jadi sepasang kekasih, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang bahagia, tapi sudahlah jangan berharap yang tidak mungkin. Bukan nya aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan ini.

"sakura, sakura... hey". Teriak sasuke didepan ku. seketikan aku langsung memasang wajah kaget. Ya ampun kenapa wajah nya dekat sekali. Aku rasa wajah ku memanas. Aku tatap matanya yang tajam itu. mata yang telah membuat ku menjadi mempunyai perasaan aneh itu.

Kenapa dia menatap ku seperti itu? kenapa dengan sasuke? "ehem... tadi aku memanggil mu untuk meminta flash disk mu untuk di isi anime romance yang ada di laptop ku. tapi kamu malah bengong sambil menatap ku". kata sasuke yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk seperti semula.

"gomen, aku tidak mendengar mu memanggil ku". kata ku sambil menatap layar laptop ku berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya. Aku benar-benar malu. "iya. aku tau aku ini tampan, sampai-sampai terpesona menatapku sambil bengong segala. Ahahaha". Kata sasuke, narsis. aku pun langsung mendelik kearah nya. iya kamu memang tampan sasukeeee.

"tampan? Apanya yang tampan?". Kata ku. "ya apa-apanya lah yang ada di diriku". Kata sasuke sambil menyeringai. "hah... terserah lah. Sini flash disk mu juga. aku isi dengan anime death note yang ada di laptopku". Kata ku sambil menampankan tangan kanan ku.

Sasuke pun langsung menyimpan flash disk nya ditangan kanan ku. aku pun langsung mengambil nya. setelah itu aku dan sasuke mulai melakukan kegiatan masing-masing dan fokus pada laptop masing-masing.

Saat sedang fokus pada laptop masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja kaasan ku datang sambil menyimpan beberapa makanan dimeja. "sakura, kamu itu ya. Kalau ada tamu harusnya kamu kasih dia makanan. Ini malah di biarkan". Kata kaasan.

"lah kaasan, sasuke kan udah biasa main kesini. Jadi biarkan saja lah". Kata ku dengan nada bergurau. Ku lihat sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala nya. "eh sakura jangan begitu. sasuke, di makan ya makanan nya". kata kaasan sambil tersenyum kepada sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "arigatou, basan". Kata sasuke sambil tersenyum ke kaasan ku. kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada kaasan ku sementara pada ku dia slalu tersenyum kecil atau menyebalkan. Ah... sakura kamu jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak lagi. Aku pun menggelengkan kepala.

"sakura, kamu kenapa?". Kata sasuke. aku melihat sekeliling dan kaasan sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini ternyata. "aku tidak apa-apa kok". Kata ku sambil menatap laptop ku.

sambil menatap laptop ku, aku ambil makanan yang ada di dekat laptop ku. saat aku mau mengambil makanan, aku merasa ada yang memegang tangan ku. mungkin dia mau mengambil makan ini juga. eh tunggu, tangan siapa ini?

Aku pun melihat ke tangan itu yang sedang memegang tangan ku. ku lihat sang pemilik tangan nya, dan... hah? ternyata itu tangan milik sasuke. aduh aku baru sadar, diruang tamu kan hanya ada sasuke dan aku. jadi ini memang tangan sasuke.

Aku tatap sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapku, tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya pada tangan ku. apa-apaan ini sasuke ? aku mohon sasuke, sudah jangan menatap ku seperti itu. aku tidak ingin perasaan ini semakin menjadi.

"e... s-sasuke, lepaskan tangan ku". kata ku sambil menatap sasuke dengan tatapan canggung. "aa... gomen". Kata sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan ku. sungguh hari ini sasuke aneh.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, aku sekarang sudah ada di sekolah dan akan ke kelas ku. ceritanya aku baru sampai di sekolah dan akan ke kelas -_-"

Saat aku sampai kelas, aku lihat dibangku sasuke terdapat ino dengan sasuke sedang ngobrol. Haha.. mereka sudah akur lagi. Mereka sedang mengobrol kan apa ya?

Aku pun langsung menghampiri mereka. Kenapa mereka mengobrol pelan sekali. Saat aku sudah dekat dengan mereka aku dengar sasuke bilang. 'aku suka...'. hah suka? Apa jangan-jangan sasuke sedang menembak ino? JLEB... tiba-tiba saja dada aku sesak.

Aku melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan antara kecewa dan sedih. Seketika itu juga mereka berdua menatap ku dengan tatapan kaget. "aah~ sa-sakura sejak kapan ka-kamu ada disini?". Kata ino sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin dia kesal.

Ini lah yang tidak aku suka dengan perasaan ku ini. Dimana aku tau ternyata orang yang aku sukai tidak menyukai ku, rasanya itu sakit banget. Makanya aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan ku ini. "ahahaha... sejak tadi kok. Maaf ya kalau mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan lagi". Kata ku mencoba tersenyum pada mereka.

Aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan duduk di bangku ku. sakura, kuatkan dirimu. Ayolah, jangan sampai kau memasang tampang aneh didepan mereka berdua. Aku pun menarik nafas. Uh~ kenapa dada ku sesak sekali. Dan kenapa juga mata ku ini jadi memanas seperti ini?

Aku pun langsung berlari keluar kelas. Aku pun berlari ke arah toilet sekolah. Aku pun masuk toilet khusus perempuan. setelah itu aku mendekat ke arah wastafel yang didepan nya ada kaca.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menangis. Sakura, kamu jangan nangis deh. Aku pun langsung mengusap air mataku yang mengalir ini. Aku sungguh tidak kuat. Kenapa aku harus menyukai sasuke?

Aku pun menarik nafas, tenang sakura, tenang. Yah... aku harus siap menghadapi kenyataan , bahwa orang yang kusukai -tapi aku tidak mengakui nya- menyukai orang lain.

Aku pun kembali lagi ke kelas. Saat sampai di sana, terdapat sasuke dan ino sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas. Aku pun berusaha tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "k-kenapa kalian berdua berdiri di dekat pintu kelas?". Kata ku.

"sakura a...". tiba-tiba saja perkataan sasuke terhenti karna terdengar ada sebuah pengumuman untuk anggota osis segera kumpul di sumber suara.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Sasuke pun langsung keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju sumber suara. Saat sasuke melewati ku, aku tidak berani menatap nya, terlalu sakit melihatnya. Karna, dia sudah jadi milik orang lain.

"sakura, tadi aku dan sasuke menunggu mu. Tiba-tiba saja kau lari dari kelas. Kamu kenapa?". Kata ino khawatir. "a-aku tidak apa-apa kok". Kata ku sambil berusaha tersenyum kepada ino.

"oh... kau tau, sasuke itu ternyata tidak selamanya menyebalkan juga loh. Hahaha... gak nyesel deh aku mengenal nya". kata ino sambil berjalan menuju bangku kita.

Mungkin ino bilang seperti itu karna sasuke sudah jadi pacarnya. "ahaha... sasuke emang baik kok". Kata ku. ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

Istirahat pun tiba, aku melihat sasuke menghampiri bangku ku dan ino. "eh sasuke, mau istirahat bareng?". Kata ino. Sasuke mengangguk. ino pun langsung menghampiri sasuke dan apa dia malah merangkul tangan sasuke. wajar sakura, mereka kan sudah pacaran. Jangan cemburu sakura, kamu pasti bisa. "ayo sakura, kita ke kantin". Kata ino.

Pantas kah aku beristirahat bareng dengan mereka yang baru saja jadian? "ah.. kalian duluan saja. nanti aku menyusul". Kata ku. aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua. "oh begitu. ya sudah, ayo sasuke". kata ino. Sasuke mengangguk. setelah itu sasuke dan ino pergi keluar kelas.

Dan kulihat ino membisikan sesuatu terhadap sasuke. dan aku tidak peduli itu. Aku menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan sakit. Iya sakit, kenapa aku harus menyukai sasuke? aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengakui perasaan itu, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?

.

.

Akhir nya sekolah sudah berakhir juga. sungguh, hari ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan. Begitu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang aku sukai –tapi tidak ingin ku akui telah jadian dengan sahabat ku sendiri.

Sudahlah sakura, jangan ingat itu lagi. Aku lihat ke sisi bangku ku. tadi saat pelajaran terakhir ino disuruh oleh pembina eskul jurnalistik untuk kumpul dengan anggota jurnalistik. Ino memang mengikuti eskul jurnalistik bahkan dia ketua nya. Jadi dia sekarang tidak ada disini.

Aku pun melihat ke arah bangku sasuke yang ternyata sasuke sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Ah dia mungkin tidak akan pulang sebelum ino pulang. Mungkin, mulai hari ini aku akan pulang sendirian.

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kelas. Saat akan keluar kelas, Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik tangan ku. reflek saja aku memberhentikan jalan ku. aku melihat ke sisi ku dan terdapat sasuke sedang memegang tangan ku. jadi sasuke ya yang menarik tangan ku.

"a-ada apa sasuke?". kata ku. "kita pulang bareng". Kata sasuke datar. Kenapa dia mengajak ku pulang bareng? Kenapa dia tidak pulang bareng bersama ino? "k-kenapa tidak sama i-ino saja". kata ku. sial, kenapa aku bicara terbata-bata seperti ini. Bersikap seperti biasa lah sakura.

"hah? kamu kan tau ino sedang kumpulan jurnalistik. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya". kata sasuke sambil menatap ku bingung. "kalau begitu tunggu saja dia. Aku takut dia salah paham. Oh iya, selamat ya sasuke atas jadiannya dengan ino. Ku harap kalian langgeng". Kata ku berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Setelah mengatak itu, aku langsung menghentakan tangan sasuke yang tadi memegang tanganku. Aku pun langsung lari keluar dari kelas. Tiba-tiba saja air mata ku menetes. Aku tidak perdulikan air mataku ini, ku biarkan saja mengalir.

Aku pun berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Entahlah, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku berlari kesini. Aku pun mendudukan diri di dekat pohon sakura yang sedang tumbuh bermekaran.

ku selonjorkan kaki ku ke depan dan tubuhku aku senderkan pada batang pohon bunga sakura. Aku pun mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi dimana aku mengucapkan selamat pada sasuke. ada perasaan senang dan sedih. Kenapa harus senang dan sedih?

Senang nya karna aku senang sudah mengucapkan selamat kepada sasuke. dan sedihnya aku tidak bisa menerima aku harus menerima kenyataan ini.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir kembali. Kenapa aku harus menangis? Begitu cinta kah aku kepada sasuke? tapi bukan nya aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan itu? jujur, aku tidak bisa tidak mengakui perasaan itu.

Perasaan itu semakin tidak di akui, semakin menjadi itu perasaan. Aku sekarang akan jujur, aku memang mencintai sasuke. aku mengakui perasaan ku ini. Hahaha... aku pun tertawa dalam tangis ku ini. Kenapa aku tertawa? Aku menertawai kebodohan ku.

Kenapa juga aku harus mengakuinya sekarang? Coba saja dari dulu. Mungkin aku sudah berani menyatakan perasaan pada sasuke sebelum sasuke jadi milik orang lain. Memang penyesalan itu slalu di akhir.

"sakura...". saat sedang merenung, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memanggil ku. suaranya, aku kenal. aku melihat kesekeliling dan didepan ku ada memakai celana. Hah... apa jangan-jangan orang ini... aku pun mendongkakkan kepala ku dan ternyata benar kan ini adalah... sasuke.

"s-sasuke". kata ku kaget. Aku pun buru-buru mengusap pipi ku yang basah karna air mata ku ini. Kenapa sasuke malah ada di sini sih disaat aku perasaan ku seperti ini? Dan lagi yang membuat perasaanku seperti ini dia sendiri.

"kau menangis?". Kata sasuke sambil duduk di samping ku. "t-tidak kok, sasuke". kata ku berbohong sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak berani menatap nya. aku takut sakit ku ini bertambah. Hening, ya diantara kami tidak ada yang bicara hanya suara angin yang terdengar.

"sakura, apa maksud kata-kata mu tadi di kelas?". Kata sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Aku menatap kearah sasuke yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa dia seperti tidak mengerti seperti itu? sasuke itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?

"y-ya bukan nya kamu sudah j-jadian dengan ino. Jadi aku mengucapkan s-selamat pada kalian". kata ku. setelah aku mengucapkan itu, sasuke merespon ucapan ku dengan cengengesan nya. kenapa dia malah cengengesan? Apanya yang lucu coba? Uh~ sasuke memang menyebalkan.

"siapa yang bilang aku jadian dengan ino?". Kata sasuke yang sekarang menatapku. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan tatapan ku ke lain asal jangan ke mata sasuke yang sedang menatapku.

"ta-tadi saat kalian ngobrol waktu pagi hari a-ku tidak sengaja m-mendengar obrolan kalian...". kata ku sambil menatap takut ke arah sasuke. yah ku beranikan diri untuk balik menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sasuke memasang wajah kaget. "A-aku Cuma mendengar kamu bilang 'aku suka...' Cuma begitu saja. a-aku janji tidak akan menyebarkan jadian kamu sama ino. Aku janji. Dan aku minta maaf karna telah menguping pembicaraan kalian yah walau tidak semua". Kata ku sambil menundukan kepala.

"bodoh". Kata sasuke. iya sasuke, aku memang bodoh. Silahkan lah sebut aku bodoh karna aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku.

"coba saja kalau kamu dengar pembicaraan ku dengan ino tadi pagi sampai akhir. Sebenarnya itu aku sedang curhat sama ino tentang seseorang yang aku suka. Dan saat kamu mendengar kata 'aku suka...', aku sedang menyebutkan seseorang yang aku suka. Bukan menyatakan perasaan pada ino". Kata sasuke sambil menatap ku dengan tatapan serius nya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja muka ku memerah. Bukan memerah karna marah. Tapi karna malu telah salah paham pada sasuke dan ino. Jadi, masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati sasuke? yeah~ kami-sama memang baik padaku. Aku pun langsung tersenyum senang kearah sasuke.

"oh seperti itu ya. Gomen sasuke, aku salah paham pada mu dan ino". Kata ku dengan wajah memerah. Uh~ benar-benar malu deh. Sasuke terkekeh. "iya tidak masalah". Kata sasuke.

emm... ngomong-ngomong, sasuke kan curhat sama ino tentang orang yang disukainya. Siapa ya orang yang disukai sasuke? apa aku harus tanya padanya?

"kamu mau tau tidak orang yang ku sukai itu siapa?". Kata sasuke. hah, seperti nya sasuke ingin memberitahu ku orang yang dia sukai.

"ya terserah kamu saja. m-mau memberitahu atau tidak juga tidak masalah". Kata ku pura-pura masa bodoh. Ah~ sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran siapa orang yang sasuke suka?

"orang yang aku sukai itu...". kata sasuke menggantungkan ucapan nya. aku harus siap. Apapun yang sasuke katakan aku harus siap, tidak boleh sakit lagi bahwa sasuke itu tidak menyukai ku dan menyukai orang lain.

"kamu". Kata sasuke. jadi dia menyukai aku ya?

Hah, apa? Dia menyukai ku? apa maksud nya? aku pun langsung menatap sasuke dengan tatapan kaget. "a-apa?". Kata ku. sasuke pun tersenyum. dia tersenyum. bukan tersenyum kecil atau pun tersenyum paksa. Tapi ini, ini senyuman tulus.

"iya, aku menyukai mu". Setelah sasuke berucap seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja angin menghembus kearah ku dan sasuke. rambut sasuke dan rambut ku bergoyang. "jadilah kekasihku, sakura". Tembak sasuke.

dia menembak ku. aku rasa ini bukan mimpi. Iya bukan. Tapi kalau ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini. tiba-tiba saja aku mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata bahagia bukan air mata sedih seperti tadi.

"h-hey sakura, kenapa kamu menangis?". Kata sasuke sambil memegang pipi ku. aku hanya menggeleng dan langsung saja ku peluk tubuh nya. aku pun malah menangis di dalam pelukan nya dan sasuke berusaha menenangkan ku.

"a-aku bahagia sasuke, ternyata cinta ku ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan". Kata ku sambil menatap matanya. Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"ternyata, kamu juga menyukai ku ya. Jadi, kamu mau kan menjadi kekasihku?". Kata sasuke sambil menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. sasuke pun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi ku yang basah karna air mataku.

"jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku tidak ingin kamu menangis". Kata sasuke. aku hanya mengangguk. tiba-tiba saja kepala sasuke mendekati kepala ku. sasuke pun mulai memiringkan kepalanya, d-dia... a-apakah sasuke akan mencium ku? aku pun langsung memejamkan mata.

Saat sasuke akan menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir ku –mungkin- tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yang memanggil nama ku dan sasuke. reflek saja aku dan sasuke memisahkan diri. Aku lihat ke depan dan ternyata orang yang memanggil nama ku dan sasuke adalah ino.

Ino pun berlari menghampiri ku dan sasuke. "hey aku mencari kalian, kalian malah berduaan disini. Kalian sedang ngapain sih? aku lihat dari kejauhan sepertinya kalian saling berpelukan. Ah sasuke... apa jangan-jangan kamu sudah...". kata ino sambil menatap sasuke dan menyeringai.

Sasuke mengacungkan jari jempol kanan nya kepada ino. "iya, aku sudah menembak nya dan kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terimakasih ino atas saran nya 'cepat nyatakan perasaan mu sebelum sakura jadi milik orang lain' itu saran sangat membantuku". Kata sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kepada ino.

Ino pun tersenyum bangga. "ino gituloh". Kata ino. Sasuke terkekeh. Sementara aku dan ino tertawa bersama. "ayo cepat berdiri, kita pulang". Kata ino. Setelah berkata seperti itu, ino pun jalan duluan meninggalkan ku dengan sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendekat kearah ku. "sakura, yang tadi... bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumah mu saja". bisik sasuke tepat di telingaku. BLUSH... tiba-tiba saja muka ku memanas. Mungkin memerah.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ku dan menyusul ino. "sasuke mesum". Kata ku sambil menatap sasuke yang sudah ada di samping ino sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku pun tersenyum melihat sasuke yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihku itu.

Aku meralatkan perkataan ku tadi yang 'sungguh, hari ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan' menjadi 'sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan'.

-FIN-

Hay... aku kembali dengan fict kedua ku ._.v

Seperti biasa semua character nya pada OOC ya xD

Oh iya, aku bingung nentuin judul cerinya nya, karna bingung jadi aku kasih judul cerita ini dengan "PERASAAN". Sumpah aku bingung nentuin judul nya . gak tau cocok :D gak tau enggak T.T

dan oh iya, apa tulisan ku ini masih acak-acakan ? kalau masih tolong beritahu ya *tatapanmemohon* supaya aku bisa memperbaiki tulisan ku ini ^^

Setelah baca, Boleh minta review nya ? :D


End file.
